Butterfly
by Picklesz
Summary: Kagamine Rin has always been a quiet girl, always hoping no one to notice her and to get through school with high grades. But one day, she mets a new person, and things may change, maybe for the better... Rin x Len
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first romance based fic! I chose Rin x Len because it's my favorite Vocaloid ship, as long as we respect each other's ships we'll have a good time!**

 **I don't own Vocaloid obviously**

* * *

Rin stared her notebook that was on her desk. She wanted to draw anything, or even write something in it. The minutes before the teacher came were extremely boring, at least to her. Then again, she was the only person in the classroom as of then.

It was her first day of High School. She hadn't actually worried about it at all: in fact, she kind of wished it would go by quickly. She had nothing to look forward to. She knew nobody there, and was already very educated in all of her subjects. For her, school was easy.

Students finally started entering the room. They had probably been talking amongst each other before they were required to go to class. The students stood up and greeted their teacher as she walked in.

After that, Rin slightly spaced out. She could hear what everyone was saying but wasn't really paying attention as most of what the teacher saying was about school etiquette, and Rin had already memorized it.

The morning passed so slow it was painful. Lunch wasn't exciting, either. She ate her food quietly and read a book at her desk, hoping to tell other people not to talk to her. The rest of the classes were mundane and clean-up time was nerve-wracking as she tried her best to interact with nobody, or at least keep it to a bare minimum. Once they were released, she tried to escape school as quickly as possible but not fast enough to attract attention. She boarded the train that headed near to her apartment in Tokyo.

Rin rushed on the train, only to find all the seats were taken already. It wasn't surprising, considering how packed bullet trains were in Japan (it's why people pushers were a job), she had just hoped she didn't need to stand up. She quickly grabbed a pole before it was too late.

Not even a minute later she felt someone's hand slap over her's, barely keeping themselves from falling over in the middle of the train. Rin widened her eyes in embarrassment as she was met face to face with a blue eyed, blond haired boy.

They stared at each other for a second before the boy smiled.

"Sorry!" He apologized, removing his hand from her's and standing back up. A light blush formed on his face. "I didn't expect that. By the way, if you want to know who just almost knocked you over, I'm Kagami Len."

"I-It's okay," Rin stuttered, still slightly shocked at what just happened. "I-I'm Kagamine Rin."

"Hm, you wonder if at one point in the past someone changed another surname to make it similar to Kagamine or Kagami?" The thought was so random Rin didn't know how to react to it.

"Maybe..." She stared at the ground as the train started to move. She noticed Kagami-san had the same school uniform as the school she went to had. She probably hadn't noticed him: in fact, she didn't remember what anybody who went to her school looked like.

She endured the awkward silence between her and Kagami-san until the train slowed down at her stop. She intended to squeeze past him but she realized as he started walking forward that they had the same stop. How did she not notice him before if they had so many similar stops?

She stopped and hid behind a pillar. Not that she was nervous (definitely not) but she didn't want to talk right now. It was bad enough as it was right now. She watched him walk out of view, and then began her quiet walk home.

She entered the building her apartment was in, and to her surprise, voices could be heard arguing from the bottom floor. She entered the elevator and pressed her floor number, floor eight. She waited anxiously as the yelling got louder, hoping it wasn't on her floor. The yelling reached its peak: the elevator went up one more floor before stopping at Rin's destination.

She unlocked the door to her apartment, stepping inside to reveal the small two room, two bedroom place that she called home. There was a kitchen and dining area (which they also used as a living room) and then her bedroom and her mother's.

The shouting could still be heard below her. She crouched down on the floor in hopes to hear more of the conversation. If it was happening in her building, she had a right to know, right?

"-I've asked you already, but I'll ask it again: when are you going to pay off the debt?!"

"I've told you, I don't have enough money yet! Stop whining about it until I can do something about it!"

"Well, you're the one who put us in this situation! You're my husband: you should care about this!"

"Says the woman who doesn't have a job!"

"Stop bringing that up! You know I don't work to take care of the apartment and especially our child!"

"Well, what'll Len think when he realizes his mom isn't helping to pay off the debt problem?!"

"He doesn't even know we're in debt! If anything, he'll blame you!"

Rin decided she had heard enough. She got up, a little bit shaken by that argument. By "Len", those two parents probably meant Kagami Len, the one who she had met on the train. Had he just moved here? It seemed like it, since she had never seen him or heard any arguing before she met him. Things were lining up too well.

She made herself something to eat and ate her fruit while staring at the wall. Reflecting on that argument made her think of her own parents, who divorced long ago and she had been living with her mom ever since. Kagami-san seemed to handle his family issues better than Rin thought she did, as she remembered countless tears she shed in the months after the divorce. Then again, it seemed like he didn't even know about it. But she knew people had ways to know about what was happening. She knew personally.

She retreated into her room and grabbed a book to read. Sometimes, she wished she had a job to help her mom pay off the fees of the apartment, but her mom wouldn't let her. She said she was too young. Because of this, Rin's mom worked late into the night and had to leave early in the morning for work as a waitress for two different restaurants. She said she didn't mind: instead, she said it relaxed her. Rin didn't believe it, but she accepted the fact she wouldn't work until her mom told her she could. In return, though, Rin was highly independent and kept the apartment clean for her mom, sometimes even cooking for her.

Rin finally put down her book at 9 PM. Although, she admitted she did a lot more thinking then actually reading. She changed into her pajamas and turned off the light, hoping for sleep to encompass her early.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin turned her alarm clock off, rubbing her eyes in hope to wake her up more. It was 6:30, giving her two hours until school started. Good.

When she walked out her bedroom, she was instantly greeted with the smell of white rice and miso soup. Her mom must've cooked some before she left. She silently thanked her mom and even wrote a note for her before eating.

She finished eating and went back to her bedroom to change clothes and brush her teeth and hair. She didn't care about her looks that much, so she went without make-up almost every day, except for on special occasions. Turning off the light to her room, she grabbed her bag and bento before leaving her apartment to catch the train.

Not even a second after boarding the elevator and pushing floor one, the elevator stopped again on floor seven. The doors opened to reveal Kagami Len, who stepped inside quickly and greeted Rin with a smile. 'How often is he going to appear?' Rin thought to herself with a hint of malice. She didn't want to talk to anybody, but with Kagami-san always showing up it would be hard to avoid communication.

"Hi again," Kagami-san greeted cheerfully. "Didn't know you live here."

"Well, I guess I do," Rin mumbled. She knew she should try to be more open, but she couldn't bring herself to. She didn't want to bring unnecessary feelings to Kagami-san, especially hurt, when he didn't deserve it.

The doors opened on the first floor. Kagami-san stepped out, but Rin didn't.

"Are you coming?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I-I forgot something," Rin lied. "I'll be right back."

"I'll wait for you," Kagami-san offered, but Rin shook her head.

"Y-You should go, I don't know where it is anyways." She pressed the button for floor eight. He gave her a somewhat puzzled look before the doors closed and Rin began her trip back up to her apartment. She internally slapped herself for that incident. She felt a bit bad rejecting his offer, but it was probably for the better.

The doors opened again on her floor. She was tempted to press button one again on the elevator, but if he was still there he would be wondering why it was that fast for her to get her things and she would be suspicious and then she would have to talk to him. So she instead got out and took the stairs back down.

To her relief, Kagami-san wasn't there. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was 7:15. She was still making good time; although this was when the train she usually took left. She would just have to take a different one. The next one for her stop arrived at 7:30, and it only took ten minutes to walk to the station. She would be fine.

She arrived at the station and sat down on one of the benches, staring at the time. 7:25... 7:26...

The minutes seemed to drag on. Right as Rin pulled out her notebook to free her boredom, the train pulled up. Of course. She hastily put her notebook back and boarded the train, this time finding a seat by a miracle.

The train ride felt too crowded for Rin, but it always did. It was also always a relief when she got off the train for a five minute walk to her school.

She entered the school gates at 8:00. She sat down in her class seat, and to her dismay, saw that Kagami Len sat right in front of her.

"Oh, hey," He greeted awkwardly. Probably because Rin was glaring. "Didn't know you were in my class."

Oh, it was going to be a long school year.

 **0o0o0o0**

Morning classes were finally over. Rin took out her bento and began eating, looking for her notebook in her bag. She wished desperately that Kagami-san would just go away. Looking for her notebook was really just wasting time and hoping he would get o it t of his seat and go somewhere else. But she knew that wouldn't happen. She at least hoped he got the message and wouldn't try to converse with her.

"Hey." Of course he did. As soon as Rin got into her seat again, Kagami-san was trying to start a conversation with her. Rin bluntly ignored him.

"Hello?" He was now backwards in his seat, facing Rin. She decided she couldn't ignore him forever.

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"I was just wondering, since we seem to see each other so much, what I should call you?"

Rin sat and thought about that for a moment, taken by surprise at the question. "Call me Kagamine-san."

"Well, hi, Kagamine-san." He smiled this time. He seemed to not know that Rin wanted him to leave. Or maybe he did and was just persistent.

"Hello, Kagami-san," She greeted back, for once. Even if she didn't want to start a friendship, even if she didn't want anything to do with him, she couldn't be that cruel to him.

"So, are you in any clubs?" He asked. 'He does not know when to stop.'

"Well, no..."

"Me neither," He admitted, grinning sheepishly. "I know almost everybody's in one, but Idon't know which one to join!"

"Well, what do like to do?" Rin asked, hoping that once they solved this he would leave her alone for good.

"Don't judge me, but, I like to sing a lot."

"Maybe there's a choir club, then. You could join."

"Yeah, I'll look into that! Thanks." Now, to Rin, their conversation seemed like it had all been an excuse for Kagami-san to talk to her. But that wasn't really possible: they had literally just met. And that would be super weird. And with how cold Rin was being to him (most of the time, at least), she thought she was discouraging him from talking her.

But he was still talking to her.

And Rin needed to make it stop.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Thanks soooo much for the reviews! It motivates me more than I ever thought it would**

The week passed, every day the same as the last: trying to ignore Kagami-san as much as possible. The morning before Rin left home Monday was also the same as usual. She ate, changed, brushed her hair and teeth, grabbed her stuff and she was out the door. She pressed floor one and prayed that it wouldn't open on floor seven.

But of course, it did.

Kagami-san stepped in once again, just like yesterday. This time, Rin knew she couldn't avoid him by "forgetting" something, so as the elevator went down she tried to think of a different excuse to get away from him. She obviously couldn't say something here, because she did that yesterday... Maybe "buying" something at the train station? Yeah, there wasn't any way he could disagree with that, or be suspicious about it. The problem was the five minutes they had. Rin planned to just leave him, so what if he came looking for her? She didn't know the train station the best, but then she realized, neither did Kagami-san.

The elevator opened on the first floor. They both stepped out and started walking to the station. For a while, Rin felt something was off.

Then she realized it was because Kagami-san hadn't said a word since he had saw her.

Rin felt happy and awkward at the same time. Happy because he wasn't talking and she didn't need to talk back, but awkward because of the same reason. What was with him?

The way to school was also silent. Rin made it all the way to class without Kagami-san speaking a word to her. It bothered her but she felt she should be glad about it, not wondering why that was so. She had got her wish. She should be happy.

For some reason, she wasn't.

 **0o0o0o0**

Lunch was painfully awkward. Rin read her book while she kept seeing Kagami-san glance at out of the corner of her eye. It would look like her was going to say something but then second guessed himself right before he did. Rin tried to ignore it but she couldn't help herself from noticing it every time it happened.

"K-Kagamine-san." Rin heard Kagami-san whisper her name. She glanced upwards to see him staring at her nervously, very unlike what seemed like him. "W-Why do you keep... ignoring me?"

Rin wanted to brush off his words and ignore him, maybe even just give him a cold stare and go back to reading, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to. She wanted to know why he was like this, if only a little bit. Only slightly.

"I..." She began, then trailed off. He would think she was crazy if she told him her actual reason, wouldn't he? But she didn't have any other excuse. "Um, I-I'm just... really scared of hurting you. Emotionally."

Why did she just tell him that? She started second guessing herself as soon as she said it, and punched herself internally. He had no reason to know, did he? She just spilled her own secret to someone she didn't even know. All she knew about him was the fact he kept talking to her for no reason. And the debt with his parents, if that was his family, which seemed like it.

"Why?" He asked. Oh gosh, Rin knew she had no way of avoiding this anymore. She hated herself.

"I just... Well... I feel like I've done it to so many people in the past... when I moved away from them, they were hurt, even though I had no choice. I do it so much without knowing it."

When she started telling him her story, she couldn't stop no matter how much she wanted to. Even though it was to almost a complete stranger. Maybe she wanted to tell someone, because she had no one. Maybe she had a longing and she didn't know it.

"It's okay," He comforted her. "I'm sure they forgive you."

"Really?" She asked, somewhat skeptical. "What if they never got over it? I mean, I did leave them-"

"They forgive you. They've probably moved on, found new friends. Not to replace you, of course not, but to remember you. It happened to me before."

Rin questioned why they were having a deep conversation if they had met only a few days ago.

"Anyways, enough on the sad subject. Don't be afraid to make new friends, Kagamine-san. You won't hurt them. Also, don't call me by my surname anymore. It's a little awkward when we see each other everyday and still act formal, I guess."

Did that usually happen? Rin was confused as to why Kagami-san was so open and assertive. Or maybe that was just her. But one thing was for sure: she was going to be more open (or at least try to be), now that her fear was less prominent then before.

This person was changing her.

 **0o0o0o0**

Rin grabbed her bags as the last bell rang. She was on her way out the door when she was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

Who else did she expect?

"Hi again," Kagami-san greeted. "Sorry if I'm bugging you too much."

"I-It's fine," Rin managed to get out, still used to pushing people away. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to join a club with me."

"U-Um, w-what clubs are there?" Rin stood shocked. She had never even considered joining one.

"I actually did find a choir club. So, I know it's a stupid question, but what do you like to do?"

"I don't know... Sometimes, I do like to sing, I guess... But I'm usually reading, to be honest..."

"You could join the choir club with me then! I don't know anybody besides you, really, and you can't be alone forever."

"Well, I guess..." Rin reluctantly followed Kagami-san to wherever he was leading her. Although she didn't really want to sign up for a club, she decided she would do it. Maybe it would actually be fun. She had never been in one before, so it was a new experience, for better or worse.

She was lead to a room with almost nothing in it, except for people and some chairs. A girl with long, blue twin-tails ran up to them excitedly.

"Hello! You're new here!" The twin-tail girl exclaimed. "Welcome to the Choir club! We currently have about 10 members so we're always looking for more! Well, I always would be no matter the number. Anyways, I'm Hatsune Miku, nice to meet you! Just call me Miku, please."

"I'm Kagami Len, hello Miku-san," Kagami-san greeted. There was a silence before Rin realized she needed to introduce herself.

"Oh, um, I'm Kagamine Rin, nice to meet you too, Hatsune-san."

"No, really, just Miku," Hatsune-san insisted.

"Um, o-okay."

"How do we sign up?" Kagami-san asked, saving Rin from a bit of embarrassment.

"Oh, just the forms over there," Hatsune-san pointed to a stack of papers. "You take one, sign it, have your parent sign it and return! Easy as that! We look forward to seeing you again!"

Both Rin and Kagami-san took a sheet of paper. Rin looked over the form before putting in it her bag.

"Well, we should be getting home, shouldn't we?" Kagami-san asked, probably more meaning "we really have nothing else to do, we should go". Rin had no choice but to agree and follow him out of the school.

"You're a nice person, you know that?" Kagami-san told her after walking out of the school in silence. She didn't know how to reply to that, slightly shocked.

"I-I guess," She mumbled.

"It just seems like you don't give yourself enough credit for your talents. Even though I've never heard you." How could he say that so nonchalantly?

"I mean, I've never took lessons, and there's plenty of people better than me."

"So what? We do it to have fun. I never took lessons either."

"Yeah, but still..."

"... I know I'm about to ask you a weird question, but can you sing for me?"

"U-Um, I'm not that good.."

"It's okay if you don't want to. It does seem like a personal question to ask."

"When I get better, I will. Is that okay?"

"Of course." He nodded, confirming he didn't mind, or judge her. How could someone be like this? It confused Rin as she walked on the train, both her and Kagami-san grabbing the same pole.

She didn't deserve a friend like this. But as she thought about it, she didn't do anything wrong, except judge herself. It's just Kagami-san was someone she never expected to meet in her life.

The train stopped and they both got off, walking back to the apartment building together, talking about the Choir club. As they approached the building, Rin suddenly got worried. What if Kagami-san's parent were arguing again? But it turned to relief as they entered their home and heard no yelling. They entered the elevator and pressed buttons seven and eight.

The elevator opened on floor seven. Kagami-san bid her farewell and "see you at school tomorrow!" before exited. Rin watched his back as the doors closed and suddenly felt a bit emptier.

What was with her?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry if I don't get the Vocaloid's ranges right! I mean, this is fan fiction anyways xD**

* * *

Today was the first day of Choir Club, and Rin already didn't want to go.

She had left a note and the paper for her mom to sign the form last night, and when she woke up the paper's were signed. So there was no going back now. She sighed. She hoped it was worth it.

"Don't you wonder what you'll be assigned as?" Kagami-san asked, walking besides her to the Choir Club.

"I don't know... I bet I'll be assigned as Alto or Mezzo-soprano, as most," Rin answered, looking at the ground. Her voice wasn't the best, and she knew Choirs tended to assign girls to Alto to cover up wrong notes.

"Well, what's your singing range?" He inquired.

"Uh... I think about D4 to F6."

"Wow. That's more a like a Soprano. Well, even higher than a Soprano."

"I probably don't sing them that well... A-Anyways, what's your range?"

"C4 to D6."

"What?"

"C4 to D6."

"That's the highest range for a boy I have ever heard. Um, no offense."

"No, it's cool." He smiled. "I've heard that a lot. I don't know what that range is called, though."

"Countertenor, I think. It's the rarest of voice types."

"Well." He laughed sheepishly. "I guess I'm rare. You're probably rare too, with that range."

"I doubt it's actually my range."

"Then why don't you doubt me?"

"B-Because... You don't seem like a lying type, I guess."

"And neither do you. So don't doubt yourself."

"But still..."

Before either of them could continue their conversation, they arrived at the Choir room. A line waited outside the door.

"What are we doing?" Kagami-san asked, looking at the line.

"Waiting to be put into sections," A girl with short, green hair answered informatively.

"Oh, okay." He apparently did not expect to be answered. Rin let him go in front of her in the line, although awkwardly as he seemed to have expected for her to go in front of him and it just turned into a big mess before Rin basically forced him to go in front of her. The greenette seemed to find it amusing as she let out a small giggle. Rin felt a wave of embarrassment and looked at the ground. This was why she hadn't joined a club before, and never even thought of it.

"So, what's you're name?" Kagami-san seemed indifferent to the matter. "Seeing as we're in the same Club and all, we would've met eventually," He added as the girl gave him a somewhat strange look.

"Oh, I'm Gumi. Just Gumi."

"I'm Kagami Len, nice to meet you Gumi-san."

"Same to you, Kagami-san."

"And- sorry if I'm prying- but do you not have a surname?"

At that, Gumi-san looked at the ground. "Well, I don't have an actual surname. I'm a foster child. So if you consider my foster family's surname my surname, then it would be Akita."

"Um, sorry if I made you feel bad," He apologized.

"Oh, it's okay, I just overreact a lot."

"Akita Gumi, right?" Hatsune-san called the girl's name, as she opened the door and looked at the next person in line.

"See you two." Gumi-san entered the Choir room, and the door closed. Rin felt an awkward tension between her and Kagami-san as they stood in silence.

"H-Hey, Kagami-san," Rin started.

"Call me by Len, not Kagami anymore," Len interjected.

"But I've only known you for a week-"

"That doesn't matter. You can call me Len, I give you permission to."

"Fine... Then you can call me by Rin, I guess."

"So, what is it, Rin-san?"

"Um, never mind." Len-san looked like he was about to say something else when Hatsune-san came out and called his name. He gave Rin one last unsure look before he went inside.

What Rin was going to say was that she didn't think she would get a good spot, but she then realized that wouldn't be a very good thing to say right before she auditioned. Usually, she wouldn't have thought that it was a bad thing but... Len-san was changing her. A lot. She stared at the wall before her name was called.

"Kagamine Rin," Hatsune-san beckoned her in a sing-song voice. "You're my last person! If I remember correctly, we have 30 members! I'm so happy~" The tealette led her to a corner of the room. "All I want you to do is sing all the notes that you can. Got that?"

Rin nodded. It was easy. She wasn't very nervous, or at least she told herself. She took a breath and bbegan to sing all the notes that she could.

Hatsune-san wrote down something on a clipboard when Rin was finished. "Good job! You're done." She lead run over to the chairs in the middle of the room arranged in a curve. Nobody was seated, though: they were in a cluster by the wall in front of the chairs.

"Alright!" Hatsune-san raised her voice a bit, standing on one of the chairs and clapping her hands. "I'm going to sit you down by the parts you have. I'm going from Soprano to Bass. Got that, everyone?" They nodded.

"Okay, lets see..." Hatsune-san checked her clipboard. "Kagamine Rin, you're our only Coloratura Soprano. Really high notes there-" Hatsune-sane giggled- "but what am I saying? I'm a Sopranino."

Rin awkwardly sat down in the chair most to the left, in the front. She felt like everyone was staring at her. She didn't even hear anyone else being called off until she heard Gumi-san was called for Alto. Why her, she didn't know, but it was probably because she had just heard the name. By then, she was listening more.

"Oh hey, guess what? We have another one person part~" Hatsune-san sing-songed again. "We have Kagami Len being our only Countertenor! More high parts!" She laughed lightheartedly.

Rin looked at Len-san, only to see the same "congrats!" look being given to her. Rin looked at the ground again.

A little while later, Hatsune-san looked back at them. "So everyone's sorted now! And we have... one hour left! Okay, so let's tune our voices, warm up, and I'll hand out our first piece of music!"

 **0o0o0o0**

"How do you feel about the new music?" Len-san asked Rin as they boarded the train after Choir. She opened her mouth to reply- specifically to say she was fine with it- but no sound came out. Her throat felt strained, too. Now that she thought about it... She hadn't sung in a while until the club.

"Oh, now you get to listen to my opinion all the time." He laughed, noticing she couldn't speak. "Well, I think the music's fun, but then again, I really don't care what we sing. I like to listen to the sound the whole choir makes, and not just me."

"O-Oh," Rin managed to get out quietly, grabbing the same pole they always went to now. "I thought I was the only one who does that. People thought I was weird because I didn't like listening to my own sound and liked the chords we made better."

"Yeah, same here. I moved here recently." The train started picking up speed. "Luckily, I didn't move from another country. I lived in a house near Tokyo. Now that I think about it... Why did I move in the first place?"

Rin considered telling him about the debt conversation she overheard, but even if she had the courage to, her voice was now gone for a while. She shook her head as if to tell him "no", but what was she telling him no about?

"I'll figure it out eventually, I guess." Was he really that oblivious? Ignorance was a bliss, Rin reminded herself, and he would be better off without knowing. The walked back to the building in a strained silence, unsure what to talk about (especially since one of them couldn't even talk).

They walked in their apartment building and pressed the floor buttons. Len-san looked awkward for a second before and finally opened his mouth.

"Hey, um, since you can't talk right now and we see each other every day and live in the same building and... You get it, never mind, but, uh, do you want to exchange numbers?"

Rin stood surprised for a few seconds before nodding. She felt strangely elated getting his number in her phone before the door opened on his floor. Len-san returned to his original cheerful self after that.

"See you tomorrow, Rin-san!" He waved goodbye and smiled before the door closed again, beginning its ascent up one more floor. Rin's heart pounded for a few seconds before she got off on her floor, too. She didn't know why: there was no reason for it. There was no explanation for her beating heart.

What was happening?

* * *

 **A/N: The reason why Gumi is adopted by the way is because she actually doesn't have a last name. She's literally just Gumi and again, this is a Fanfiction I do what I want xD**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Hello everyone! I'm so happy with all the reviews I'm getting (even though it's only 6) and the follows and favorites! It's not many but this is my first story and I'm so glad to please you guys.**

 **That being said, I would like to tell you guys something everyone knows and how it effects me. Schools starting soon: for me on Tuesday. I'm planning to update this story every Friday from now on. I'm in High School Algebra even though I'm still in middle school so that might swamp me with ho** **mework, so if I don't update one Friday I'm not dead. At least I tested out of computers, albeit to take a language.**

 **Unrelated, but I thought you'd like to know: I'm getting cats today! Specifically, two. So if I don't update I might be playing with them xD**

* * *

"H-Hello... Kagamine-san..." Gumi-san greeted awkwardly. Gumi-san didn't sit next to Rin, but she was in her class. She sat near the back, unlike Rin, who sat in about the middle of the class, which explained why she hadn't noticed a green-haired girl for these two weeks of school.

It was lunch, and Len-san had insisted that they talk more and try to make some more friends. And oddly enough, Rin hadn't resisted. She kind of liked the person Len-san was shaping her to be.

"You can just call me Rin-san," Rin told Gumi-san, even when her face was filled with confusion. It was exactly how Rin had felt when Len-san told her that: why would this person give me permission to do so when we just met? Now she saw it more of an omen to a good friendship. "I don't mind at all. Kagamine is a long surname, to be honest."

"A-And what should I call you?" The greenette asked, turning to Len-san.

"Len-san would be great." He gave one of his familiar warm smiles: a sign of his overflowing cheerfulness.

"I've never had this many friends before," Gumi-san whispered, her eyes watering up. "Thanks for being my friends, you two."

"We're happy to! You don't ever have to say thanks."

"Yeah," Rin agreed. "We chose to, and we're glad."

"So, uh, do you have any siblings?" Len-san asked. Gumi-san's face by then was more joyful than before.

"Yeah, Neru Akita," She answered. "She's my foster sister. I don't have any biological siblings. Oh, and Nero. That's her twin. They're fraternal twins: Neru's a girl and Nero's a boy. If you looked at them, you could guess they're siblings, just not twins." The greenette hesitated a bit before admitting, "Before I met you two, I thought you were siblings."

"Well, I guess we do look similar." Rin laughed. She had noticed before that they had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, and were about the same height (Len-san was taller than her by a couple centimeters), but that's were the similarities ended, in her opinion. Maybe that's how it was for most siblings. She was an only child, so she didn't know.

"M-Maybe you're like..." Gumi-san started nervously. "I m-mean, I know it sounds cheesy but... Maybe you two were meant to be drawn to each other. I-I don't know, like, you two are two halves of the same soul. I-It's more like a metaphor, sorry: that sounded stupid."

"No, it's fine," Len-san reassured her. "I actually like that idea!"

Rin felt her face flush a lighter shade of red. If that were real - and she knew it wasn't - wouldn't that mean... they were soulmates in a sense? She knew she was taking it way to seriously for her own good, but she couldn't help it...

"See, she's likes that idea too!" Len-san laughed. Rin couldn't help but laugh herself. It was like a feel-good laugh, not like Len-san was laughing at her, but with her. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

The bell rang, telling students that lunch was over. Rin put her lunch away and watched Gumi-san walk back to her seat, then turned around in her chair to see Len-san give her one last smile, which managed to make her heart beat faster. It was a smile meant just for her.

 **0o0o0o0**

Choir club was over. Rin grabbed her bags and waited by the door for Len-san, for their usual walk home together. Rin was still worried that one day they would walk in the building and his parents would be yelling at each other and he would find out about their debt problem: something he didn't deserve. She still didn't know what caused it. And if they lived in the same building, why wasn't he in it that day? She had started walking back see he was gone. Maybe he went to buy something, because she was sure parents wouldn't argue in front of their children.

"Let's go back." Len-san appeared at her side. "The singing wore me out today," He admitted, though he still smiled.

"Yeah, it does the same to me," Rin told him as they started walking.

"Hey, you didn't lose your voice today!"

"Oh, I guess I didn't."

"Good job!"

"How do I control that?" She laughed. She loved the feeling of being with Len-san. She hadn't realized it before, but the positivity he brought he made her days brighter.

"Is that Gumi-san over there?" Len-san interrupted their conversation. Rin did see a girl on a bench outside school, staring off into the distance. They exchanged a glance that clearly told eachother that they were going to help her and ran over.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, obviously surprising the greenette.

"Oh, nothing," Gumi-san replied nonchalantly. "I'm just waiting for my siblings. They're in a Drama club... Oh, there they are."

Two blonde-haired people walked up to them: one with a long side ponytail and the other his hair still messy on the top of his head. Beside them was a girl with overflowing long pink hair.

"What have we got here?" The girl with the said ponytail asked. "Gumi, did you make some friends?" Gumi-san nodded. Her apparently foster sister's gave light up. "Oh, that's great! You finally have some friends! I'm Akita Neru, by the way," She introduced herself, turning to the other to blondes. "And this is my brother Nero. I bet we're in your grade as you made friends with Gumi: first years, right?" They both nodded. "She's a second year." Neru-san jabbed her thumb at the pinkette.

"Neru, you don't have to tell everyone everything about me." The pink-haired girl sighed. "I'm Megurine Luka, nice to meet you two. We probably won't be seeing much of each other."

"Anyways, we gotta get home," Neru-san cut in. "Nero will probably starve if we don't."

"Neru-"

"Talk to you later! Come on, Gumi, lets go back." Gumi waved goodbye to Rin and Len-san. "Oh, and-" Neru-san turned back around and winked at Len-san.

"What was that for?" Rin whispered once they were out of earshot, glaring at Neru-san. She felt a bit of protectiveness. Why? Just why, she asked herself.

"I don't know." Len-san acted as if there wasn't much difference. Rin didn't know if that made her happy that he was oblivious or mad that he didn't talk about the matter and confirm that he didn't care. "Let's go back."


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week passed in calmness. Rin woke up Sunday morning at 7:00, just like the other days of her week. Sleeping in was impossible for her, but then again, she didn't want to anyways.

As she made herself breakfast, she wondered what she was going to do today. She never really did anything on Sunday. It was probably due to the fact that she hadn't had any friends before.

She went back into her room after breakfast to change, but before she could do anything her phone buzzed. Len-san.

Len: Um, this is a weird request, but can I come up to your apartment? My parents kicked me out :/

Rin: Uh, why?

Len: I was apparently interfering with... Something. I don't know

Rin: Okay, come up to the eighth floor and I'll met you there

Rin's heart started beating faster. It had only been a week since they had actually started being friends and now... She always had a butterfly-like feeling in her chest, right over her heart, whenever he was next to her, talking to her, even if someone mentioned him, she felt a jump all throughout her body.

She quickly changed into a simple yellow shirt and white capris. She ran to brush her hair, hoping not to upset him by taking so long. But would he actually get upset? Her nerves calmed as she realized she had never seen him mad. She was just being overdramatic. She wasn't even taking long, anyways.

She rushed to the door to see Len-san waiting at the door for her. Coincidently, they seemed to be marching. He had a white shirt and yellow capris on. To her relief, he didn't seem upset at all: but the reason why made her worry. He seemed confused.

"Uh... Hey," He greeted awkwardly. "Maybe I come in?"

"Sure." She didn't know how she managed to keep her voice steady as she let him in to her apartment. She felt painfully awkward: she was just standing there, watching him. She looked away even more uncomfortably. She tried to make herself useful by closing the door, but all that resulted in was more awkwardness as they seemed to silently compete for who would close the door.

And she became slightly horrified as she realized this would go on until he left, which no one knew. Probably when his parents would let him back in, but who knows when they would do that, as she inferred they were talking- or arguing- about the debt.

"So... Yeah." Len-san seemed to be feeling the tension too. "I-I don't know why they kicked me out... Maybe they don't like me."

"Why wouldn't they?" Rin asked.

"I don't know... But... I guess I'm stuck here until they decide to let me back." He sighed.

"Um... W-We can sit on the couch if you'd like," She suggested after a too long silence. He nodded and let her sit down first before he did the same.

Rin was starting to regret her suggestion. The couch was small: big enough that they weren't touching but small enough that they weren't far from doing so. She felt her heart start to race as she felt they were too close to each other.

"I'm... Sorry you're parents kicked you out," She started awkwardly.

"It's okay... They're my parents anyways. You don't have to be sorry."

The silence ensued again. Rin wished she could go back and make a different choice. It was making them both uncomfortable.

"Uh..." Rin screamed internally at her awkward conversation start. "H-Have you seen a lot of Tokyo?"

"No, I haven't, now that I think about it," Len-san answered, a puzzled look forming on his face again. "Why?"

"Well... Maybe I could show you around Tokyo? O-Of course, not all of it, I-I mean, it's too big, but... I know I've been there once..."

"Sure! I bet it beats sitting here." He laughed.

"Y-Yeah, it does." She giggled nervously. "Um, weird question, but do you have any money on you? Oh, I don't want it, it's just there's a lot of stuff to see, and the museums cost money."

"Yeah... I bet I have some random money in my pocket." He pulled some out and started counting them. "Um... I have 1000 yen."

"That should be enough. I'll get some for myself. I'll be quick." Rin ran to her room and opened her drawers. She didn't have much either, but she remembered the museums usually only cost around ¥600. She took her opportunity away from Len-san to calm her nerves and racing heart. She was about to go show him around Ueno Park, right in the heart of Tokyo. Maybe she would take his mind of the problem with his parents. It would for sure take her mind of it.

That didn't come out in her mind the way she wanted it to.

She shook her head, feeling her face flush for a brief second. She grabbed her yen and met Len-san right next to the door.

"Ready?" He asked, to which she nodded. They left her apartment and went down the elevator- Rin being surprisingly relieved as they heard nothing. The two blondes made their way to the train and way to Ueno Park's stop.

"This is the stop," Rin announced as the train slowed down. They exited the train, Rin feeling relief for finally having space and fresh air.

"So... You'll have to show me the way." Len-san looked around the area. "I've never been here."

"Well, thank goodness I have a map, then." She showed him the map in her hand.

"Where'd you get that?"

"At the station. Ueno Park is a popular tourist location. We're in the middle of Tokyo right now."

"Ueno Park is where we're going?" Rin nodded in response to Len-san's question. She started walking forward, feeling his presence right next to her the whole time.

"Whoa." She looked as he stared at the entrance of Ueno Park.

"I've never been here when the Cherry Blossoms were blooming..." She added, her gaze now set on the trees. "I assure you there's a lot to see. Let's go!"

0o0o0o0

"Well, we're almost done here." Rin smiled. It had been amazing to look around the place, to see all the monuments, especially with him...

"I'm hoping the last thing is to walk back home?" Len-san joked.

"Maybe." Right then, Len-san phone buzzed. He checked it quickly before frowning.

"I'm sorry... It's my mom. I have to go."

"It's okay. We were just about done anyways." Although her response, Rin felt disappointed. Maybe it was because they couldn't spend more time together...

They boarded the train and walked back to the apartment briskly. Len-san waved good-bye before getting off on his floor.

Why did this always happen to them? They were having fun and then a problem gets in the way... Rin decided that was just life.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **I tried to give you guys a longer chapter and a bit more romance! Hopefully I did well :)**

* * *

"Okay, class!" Miku-san waved. "I've always wanted to say that... Anyways, now that we're all used to going Choir every day, we'll be finally getting our first piece of real Choir music tomorrow! I can't wait to hear how you'll all sound! Have a great day, everyone!"

Tomorrow was May first. A new month. For some reason, Rin always liked it when things lined up like that: a new thing for a new month. Even though it was extremely cheesy.

She started her walk out of the school when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Oh. Yeah. She got so in rhythm that she sometimes forgot she had friends.

"Hey, Rin-san," The blond boy behind her greeted. Rin smiled.

"Hi, Len-san."

"So, uh, are you excited for the new music?" An extremely cliche conversation started, Rin noted. She didn't care much. She would've probably said the same thing.

"I don't know. It depends on what it is."

"Same here."

It got awkward from there. They walked to the train and grabbed the pole they usually went to and both looked out the window, although there wasn't much to see other than the moving walls. Rin curled her lips in as if she felt she was going to say something but didn't want to, or vice versa. It was like a presence dancing on her mouth. She chose to ignore it.

The door opened to reveal the station. Rin wanted nothing but to run ahead, like she used to when she hated Len-san. But now she didn't, so why did she want to? Her logic was so messed up sometimes.

"Um, hey, I-I have to get some stuff," Len-san stammered. "I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Y-Yeah." Rin felt a small drop in her stomach as he started to walk away from her. "Bye."

She walked home alone: something she would be used to by now if she hadn't met him on the train.

 **0o0o0o0**

Rin had started making herself dinner when she heard her phone buzz.

It was a sound she hadn't heard it in a while: in fact, she couldn't remember the last time she heard it.

Well, actually, a few weeks ago she did her iy when Len-san's parents had kicked him out, but that was besides the point. She opened her phone quickly to see that it was, in fact, Len that had texted her.

Sometimes she really hated her luck.

Len: Hey I was wondering...

Len: If you would meet me after school tomorrow?

Even it was just through text, Rin felt as if he was right next to her, which was always enough to make her want to run away in fear he would notice something odd about her. The only thing she felt was good about this situation was the fact that people couldn't see your emotions over messages.

Rin: Sure

Len: Okay! See you tomorrow :)

The smiley face. Why did he have to send the smiley face? It made Rin imagine his face whenever he smiled at her, which then escalated rather quickly. What kind of person was she, thinking this?

She closed her phone hastily, returning to her food, hoping to take her mind away from things if only for a minute.

 **0o0o0o0**

Rin wished the end of the day wouldn't have come, but here it was.

Of course, she couldn't have actually prevented it from coming, but maybe she could've left school early, come up with a lie about why she couldn't stay.

But here she was, standing at the school gate. She was still there at school, wishing she had come up with a convincing lie on why she had to leave.

"Heyyy." Rin lifted her head up from staring at the ground to see Len-san in front of her, grinning.

"H-Hi, Len-san." She cursed herself for stuttering: she had known him for almost a month now, what's with the nervous attitude now?

"I have a surprise for you," He sang giddily. "Just follow me!"

He grabbed Rin's wrist and started walking forward. She wanted to pull her hand away, but at the same time she just wanted to stay in the moment forever. The feeling of electricity, her legs turning to jelly just for a moment... She had never experienced anything like it before. And yet she liked it, almost loved it.

But she was only in High School, she told herself. She shouldn't be considering life choices like this when she was only fifteen. Still, the feelings she felt were real, no matter how much she tried to tell herself they weren't.

She needed to change that soon.

Before she knew it, they were on the train and just as quickly off the train. She looked around and saw unfamiliar surroundings: a part of Tokyo she had never been to. Where was Len-san taking here?

"Okay, so I heard of this place," He started, "called the Ginza District. A-And I wanted to take you there. Even if you had already been there."

Rin felt her face heat up, the warmth spreading to other parts of her body. It was such a wonderful and pleasant feeling: one she hadn't felt before.

And then she was returned to reality, anxiety setting in. She didn't want this, yet she did... so bad...

"T-Thanks, Len-san," She whispered.

"Y-You can drop the honorific." His face also turned a light shade of pink. Rin's heart speed up a little, if from anxiety or... whatever this feeling was, she didn't know. "It's... unnecessary now, I guess."

"Okay, _Len_." Rin still felt a little weird about using his real name but giddy nonetheless. "Show me around the Ginza District."

"Yes, m'lady," Len joked, taking her by the hand once again. Rin didn't have time to feel anything else as Len pulled her into the District.

The place was huge, yet felt claustrophobic for the sheer amount of people there. Rin almost wanted to curl into a ball and sit in a corner. Luckily, she didn't have to talk to anybody except for Len, so she told herself it was okay. It wasn't like a stranger was going to walk up to her and start a full-blown conversation with her. Thank goodness.

She realized as they started walking around that the Ginza District was a shopping District, with all its stands and goods everywhere. She had never been one for shopping, but... maybe this would change her mind, even against how much she wanted it not to.

"So, um... I'm sorry if this isn't where you wanted to go," Len apologized while they made their way through the crowd. "It's just I was pretty sure we had before never been here so I decided it'd be a good place to go."

"You went out of your way to bring me here." The words were out of Rin's mouth before she could think it over. "That's good enough for me."

It seemed like her heart was doing the talking, unlike anything Rin was used to. She smiled sheepishly, wanting to stare at the ground and stay there, but her heart seemed like it was forcing her not to, to instead look right at Len's face and stay there, memorizing all his features. It was like her whole body wanted her to experience the feeling of her heart fluttering and her breath stopping, the feeling she loved and hated at the same time.

To her shock, Len looked right back at her. His eyes conveyed a feeling of warmth, like a fireplace in the middle of winter, like her was telling her that he would always be there for her. Of course, Rin thought she was exaggerating... but the speed up of her heart and the feel of her stomach being turned to mush was unmistakable. She knew she was blushing as she looked away.

"L-Let's go, shall we?" She asked, motioning to the expanse of land that the Ginza District was before them. Len nodded and they walked forward, hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: **Im sorry these chapters are kind of short. I just have a lot going on: NJHS, High School Algebra, etc. I have the role as Public Relations Offical in NJHS too so that's kind of busy as it's a role I had to run for to get.**

 **Anyways, as far as the actually story writing time goes, I only get the morning I'm on the bus and late at night to write basically. Plus I have to check over everything. You would say "Just get a Beta!" but, to be honest, I finish my chapters on the day they're due xD. My schedule is too crazy for a Beta.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Len wasn't with Rin that Monday.

She had seen him in class of course: he sat right in front of her. But throughout all of the day he never spoke once to her.

It was beginning to make Rin worried for him. What if he got depressed? What if something happened to his family?

What if he found out the debt problem?

An anxious feeling began to rise inside Rin as she realized he wasn't at his shoe locker either. Did he just hate her now? Anxiety began to take over her brain. He was probably fine, she was probably overreacting, but nothing rational come through to her fully. She couldn't help but think the worst had happened, no matter how absurd it was to think like that when all the problem really was was just Len not talking to her.

"Ugh, Rin, stop doing that," She muttered to herself as she dropped her shoes. She quickly slipped them on and put her indoor shoes in her locker, closing it and making her way to her house.

She turned the corner from the gate of the school, expecting to see no one, but to her surprise someone was in front of her. A girl with a long blonde side ponytail. She recognized her.

Neru-san.

Did Neru-san have a club? It was pretty late to be walking home at this time...

Why didn't she wait for Gumi-san?

The more Rin thought about it, the more confused she got. What kind of sister left family behind at school? She decided to see what Neru-san did, as long as she stayed on the same path as her. She trailed behind to make sure the other blonde wouldn't get suspicious.

Neru-san suddenly stopped at the train station, looking into the crowd. Rin waited a distance away, watching Neru-san plunge into the crowd and come back out a second later holding someone's hand. Another blond. A boy.

Len.

"You're not talking to that other girl now, are you, my precious Len-kun?" Neru-san asked in an innocent voice, holding both of his hands and putting her face up to his. She was purposely trying to be endearing, Rin realized. "Good. She doesn't love you like I do."

Len pulled his hands away from hers, but she kept an iron grip on them. "I-I..." He started, trailing off when Neru-san touched a finger to his face, making his face flush.

"Hush, now. It's different with me. You may not realize it yet, but I'm the only one who will truly ever love you. Nobody else stands a chance against my torrent of undying affection for you." Neru-san suddenly looked up and grimaced. "Stupid Nero," She muttered, letting go of Len. She looked at him with warmth in her eyes. "Hopefully you'll realize soon..." Her voice hung in the air as she walked away, leaving Len visibly shaking.

Rin wanted to walk up to him and comfort him, to make sure he was okay, but she knew it wouldn't be accepted. Len had been ignoring her: why would he open up to her now? She sighed. It seemed like Neru-san was forcing him to do this, but...

Why was he still not talking to her?

She forced her feet to move and to get on the train before it left. She went to a different spot than her and Len-san's spot in hope he wouldn't see her if he got on the train.

 **0o0o0o0**

Rin: Is Neru-san in a club?

Rin pressed enter on the text to Gumi-san as she sat on her futon, staring up to the ceiling. She wouldn't let anyone else get involved in this 'Len not talking to Rin' mess, but at least Rin thought it would be okay to get a little bit of information about Neru-san. Hopefully it would help her and not confuse her more. She had enough of that for today.

Her phone buzzed a second later:

Gumi-san: Yes, she does. She's in the Drama club. Why?

Rin: I saw her while I was walking home. Curious.

So that explained that. Neru-san was in a club so she always stayed late for it. But there was still the mystery of why Len wasn't talking to her.

She got up off her futon, grabbing a piece of blank paper and a pen and sitting down at the small kitchen table. She wrote Len's name, her own name, and Neru-san's name in a triangle. Maybe Neru-san was forcing Len not to talk to Rin. Maybe Len just didn't like Rin anymore. Maybe Rin was unknowingly being rude to Len so now he was ignoring her.

Rin only got more confused from this ordeal. She gave up and held up the paper in front of her, scrawled with connections from one name to another. She would have to wait to see how this played out, she realized.

She sighed. Her life was becoming darker again.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: **It's funny how I managed to get a chapter out even though I got my electronics taken away xD I wrote this all on my bus rides in the morning because I could have my phone at school**

 **That being said, I wasn't really able to write a proper chapter. This one is kind of filler. Sorry.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rin was alone another day at school.

She almost didn't want to go to Choir after school, but she forced herself to. Instead of it cheering her up, it brung her down even more, remembering when she and Len joined the club together. Len wasn't even at Choir that day, so the only hope of talking to him was gone.

Ironic, considering that she had wanted to be alone the whole year.

She walked out the Choir room, head hung down. Nobody stopped to talk to her. Nobody even glanced at her for more than a second. Good. She didn't want anybody to give her sympathy when this was a personal problem that was, frankly, pretty stupid to be complaining over, considering she had inadvertently started it. Maybe the courtyard would be quiet. She didn't have to leave school until six, anyways, and it was only four. It gave her time to think alone without the claustrophobic-ness of the train and streets of Japan.

But the courtyard was already occupied by people, she came to realize as she made her way to the door. The usually serene area, overrun by plant-life was changed into a more serious place. Two blondes stood in the middle of the small yard, one smiling and the other looking terrified.

Why did she have to run into these two wherever she went?

"N-Neru-san..." Len's voice quavered, echoing on the glass. He was looking at Neru-san with fear, nervously glancing at the door at which Rin was at. His hands shook as he raised them slowly in front of him, as if to surrender. "Y-You know I'm not..."

"I'm just Neru to you," Neru-san interrupted, her voice laced with love. Her smile turned into a malicious-like grin, her hands went to his hands, and suddenly her grin turned into a frown. "Why won't you see that I'm the only one for you?"

"I-I..."

"No 'buts'." Neru-san made a fake pouting face, a seemingly innocent one when she was acting anything but. "I guess it's okay for now. You'll realize one day... But for now... follow me to a more private area." She took Len's hand and lead him to a different exit to the courtyard. She opened the door and waved him through, even though he betrayed hesitancy all around.

Neru-san shot Rin a look that could only define hatred and loathing before she followed Len out.

So much for peace and quiet. She sighed and walked away towards the school gates, wanting to follow Neru and Len to wherever they were going but didn't have the bravery to. She would probably get caught and somehow arrested, Len wouldn't appreciate it since he was already ignoring her, and Neru would loath her even more.

How did Neru even know she was there?

She shook her head, trying to dispel the thoughts as she arrived at the station just in time. The train, like usual, was crowded, but for some reason it relaxed Rin. At least she still blended in.

Her thoughts immediately went back to Neru and Len. Why would Neru be doing this to Len? It baffled Rin: of course, Neru had said she liked Len, but why couldn't she just do it in a friendly way instead of terrorizing Len? Did she think Len wouldn't like her back?

Didn't that mean Len would have to like someone else?

Neru was probably just being paranoid, thinking that Len liked someone else. Who would be comfortable admitting feelings like that to someone, anyways?

Then again, maybe she was controlling Len. Len didn't seem to like her very much, but Neru definitely liked him.

The train doors opened at her stop and she almost didn't want to get off. What if Neru was waiting for her there, waiting to terrorize her too? Then she realized that was impossible, as a bullet train traveled much faster than any human. She quickly squeezed off the train and out of the station, feeling even more awkward than she usually did.

The walk to her apartment seemed monstrously longer than it actually was. People buzzed around her, having conversations with one another, and here she was, walking alone and without a friend. The streets of Tokyo seemed much more empty without someone else there.

She opened the door to the apartment building, but instead of going into the elevator, she entered the stairwell and waited at the bottom, hoping that the next minute Len would appear from the doors. When one minute he wasn't there, she told herself the next minute he would be.

And the next minute. And the next minute. And the next minute.

To her dismay, after an hour of waiting he didn't appear. What was she thinking? What would she say to him anyways? She dejectedly climbed the stairs to her floor and went into her apartment, flopping down on her futon.

Just one more thing to add to her paper of connections and confusion.


	10. Chapter 10

Rin: _'Len? Why won't you'_

The text Rin was typing left off there. She had debated for hours on hours what to say, how to type it, and if she should even send it. She probably wouldn't get an answer and would be despised even more. She shouldn't send it. She closed her phone hastily and threw it on the ground before she could change her mind.

She sighed and walked out the apartment, going down on the elevator. It would be just another normal school day, she told herself as the floors dinged past.

This time, the elevator did not open on floor seven.

The walk to the train station was again, boring and lonely without him. She'd grown to rely on him too much, didn't she? She had left herself open to be hurt: it was all her fault she'd been hurt now. She hated feeling like this, yet she pushed herself into it. She was a freaking hypocrite.

The train pulling into the station. She pushed through the sea of people onto the train and into a seat. Once the doors closed she made herself unnoticeable by hanging her head down like she was focusing on something. It worked perfectly, as nobody talked to her for the unfathomably long ten minutes, talking to their friends rather than attempt to talk to her.

The train came to a halt at the stop for her school. She rushed off, hoping nobody saw that she was doing so. She looked behind her, slightly hoping and slightly worrying that Neru and Len were behind her, but they weren't. Of course they weren't: she was at the train station, duh. She was torn between feeling happy and being anxious about that. She started forward again-

And bumped into something. She looked up and saw it was a person with long pink hair. She was flooded with more nervousness and embarrassment. The person must've been a lot older as they were taller than her.

"I-I'm sorry!" She tripped over her own words as the person turned around, getting a good look at the persons face. How stupid could she get? She just went and walked into one of the schools seniors! "I'm r-really really-"

She was interrupted by the person greeting her. She recognized that face... from somewhere. "It's okay, no need to apologize so many times. You didn't hurt me."

"But still..." Rin mumbled anyways. She sighed and changed the subject. "I-I feel like I've meet you before..."

"Neru introduced me to you, right?" The name cut through the air like a knife. Rin tensed up. She was still not used to thinking of Len when the name Neru was spoken. "I'm Megurine Luka."

"Kagamine Rin."

"Well, nice to meet you again."

An air of awkwardness hung between them. Rin let out a nervous laugh and a small smile, hoping it was enough to end the conversation. She walked forward when Megurine-san spoke again.

"Something's bothering you." It was stated like Megurine-san was speaking out loud, but it was also firm enough to be Rin's prompt to start talking again. Rin's insides churned, the anxiety from earlier bubbling up again. Just thinking about Len...

"I-I..." Rin sighed. Telling the whole story to a stranger was... questionable, to say the least. She had done it with Len, and look where she were now. She'd probably only get hurt again, but...

She took a deep breath, looking Megurine-san in the eyes. Her eyes reflected the same worry Rin herself was feeling.

And she decided it couldn't be that bad to tell her.

"It's a long story." She fell back so she was more like leading Megurine-san. The air between them, she noticed, suddenly didn't feel so tense anymore. "I'll tell you on the way to school."

 **0o0o0o0**

Rin and Megurine-san sat outside the school doors on one of the benches. Rin had just finished telling the whole story, from the day she meet Len to the confusing and seemingly forced relationship between him and Neru. Megurine-san looked back at her compassionately.

"That's tough," Megurine-san sympathized. "It's happened to me, too, though not as... mysteriously. I was also wondering why I didn't see Neru as much anymore." She sighed. "I guess that explains it..."

Rin looked at Megurine-san with a bit of shock. She had seemed very mature and composed and the start of their conversation, but right now it seems as if the absence of her friend started to weigh down on her. "U-Um, I'm sorry about Neru..."

"Oh, it's not your fault." Megurine-sans voice became the cool one Rin had heard again. "It's just that it's strange of Neru. I'll try to talk to her, okay? We'll figure this out."

Rin nodded. That was the best thing they could do now.

"We'd better be going." Megurine-san stood up. "Class starts in ten minutes. I hope to talk to you again, Kagamine-san."

"You too, Megurine-san. Bye." Rin watched as Megurine-san turned into the school building and disappeared. Rin breathing the outside air for a minute, calming her nerves, before heading in herself. She'd just talked to a senior and not made a complete fool of herself. And besides that, the senior had been nice to her. She'd been understanding. Compassionate. And promised to help her through this.

Rin comforted herself with this fact as she made her way in the classroom, looking straight at her desk and her desk alone. She still didn't want anybody else to talk to her, or force any conversations upon herself.

She dared not to look at the desk in front of her.

The bell finally rang. The students hustled into their seats as the teacher started talking and Rin was forced to look forward, and suddenly wished to look away.

Len wasn't there.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: **This Chapter is more of set-up for the next chapter. Sorry about that.**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The anxiety Rin felt grew throughout the day to a point it was almost unbearable. She wanted to leave and find him, but she knew she had no idea where he was and where to find him. Class after miserable class passed to a point she thought the school was trying to torture her.

Eventually, the final bell rang. She rushed out of the classroom, but stopping when she realized she had no idea where to go next. Why was she so worked up about this in the first place? He was probably fine, just at home.

Maybe he found out about the dept...

"Kagamine-san." Rin whipped her head around, only to be relieved to see that it was only Megurine-san.

"Did you find out anything about where Len might be?" She instantly questioned the pinkette. Unfortunately, she shook her head no.

"I'm sorry," Megurine-san apologized. "I couldn't find Neru either..."

That moment Rin's phone buzzed. She flipped it open, seeing a random number being displayed.

'Rin... it's me, Len'.

Rin stared in shock. He didn't have his phone, and he remembered her number? How'd he get a phone in the first place if it really was him? But the texts continued:

'I'm sorry, Rin, I didn't talk to you and you're probably scared'.

'Neru's with me and I'm using her phone'.

'I'm n- fine'.

'Ple- Don't worry'.

'Hur'.

The texts stopped abruptly there. Rin stood for a second, shocked, before she showed the messages to Megurine-san.

"That's Neru's number," The pinkette mumbled, confirmed the texts claim. "But the messages themselves... they're... disturbing-"

"I know!" Rin exclaimed, her voice rising an octave. "I'm sorry," She apologized a split second later. "But Len's gone and I know he's not one to just disappear and it has to do with Neru but I don't know what to do..."

"Neru's usually at Drama, but she's obviously not right now. I doubt it, but maybe she's at her house," Megurine-san offered.

"Okay. I'll go check." A tone of urgency laced her voice. Before she could say goodbye Megurine-san interrupted her one last time.

"Wait. If you see Neru..." The pinkette's voice trailed off. "Tell her to come back soon. And that I miss her."

Her voice wasn't sad: it was more of a genuinely concerned voice, like when someone got sick and they wished for them to get well soon. Rin nodded.

"I will." Rin turned around and started her journey forward. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." As the voices faded away behind her, Rin started to quicken her pace, hoping with all her heart Len would be there. Len had to be there.

But something struck her. She didn't know where Neru's house was. She couldn't ask Gumi-san, since she was at Choir, and Megurine-san had Drama...

In urgency, she called the number that had sent her the texts. The phone rang a few times before someone answered.

"Rin!" The voice on the other side shouted. It sounded like Len's voice: thank goodness. "I'm at-"

A strangled sound came from the phone.

"I'm sorry about that," A new voice spoke. "But I can't give away our location that easily. Len's mine. Okay? You got that? Now, we'll be going sightseeing, together. Got that, my precious Len-kun?" The voices paused. "I'm busy now. Goodbye."

Two beeps ensued from those words. Rin stared blankly at the phone, flipping it closed. It was disturbing to say the least... but she tried not to let it get to her. She instead riddled herself with the question of where could they be? Sightseeing was vague: purposely vague. They could be anywhere in Tokyo...

But if Neru wanted to do things as they had done it, she would be at Ueno Park. She apparently knew them inside and out. She would know where they've been and how they acted. And if she knew that, she probably had some kind of trap waiting for her. The texts and calls were a way of bringing Rin to her.

Rin disregarded that fact. So what? Len obviously needed her, judging, again, by the texts and phone calls. If she could help, she would go through the trap made just for her. She didn't know why Neru was doing this, other than her apparent attraction to Len, but she would surely soon find out.

She put her phone away and raced off to Ueno Park.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: **Sorry about the past two chapters. I know they've been kind of boring and there was no relationship between Rin and Len, but they're coming back now in the next chapter! Stayed tuned for more, and as always...**

 **Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

Ueno Park was exactly as Rin remembered it. Same beautiful trees, same paths...

The only different thing was the number of people there, which was only half of the amount of people of the time she went with Len. That, in Rin's mind, was a better thing, because it would probably be hard to go unnoticed in a crowd like before. The fact that school had just been released probably also helped in a small way.

Rin shook her head, silently telling herself to stop staring. She started forwards, hoping no one was paying attention to her. Then again, why would anything be suspicious about her? She was only a girl walking around a park.

That was looking for someone.

The anxious feeling rose in her stomach again and resided in her throat. Somehow, she felt what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't make herself stop out of fear for Len. About how he'd been abducted. About how he was stuck with Neru. And how Neru wasn't letting him do anything from his own will. Of course, all of this was assumed... but she wouldn't take any chances. Neru always seemed a little insane to her.

But maybe that was only because Neru was interested in Len.

Rin quickly shook another thought from her head. What explained the creepy phone calls then? Nothing, unless Neru was messing with her, which qualified as something only someone like Neru would do.

All her thinking was put to a halt as she came upon a small circle with four paths branching off of it. Few people wandered about there, giving the place an empty feel. She looked around, trying to find anything that might give her a clue as to where Neru and Len were, but she ended up empty handed and sighing. What did she expect? Neru was a sneaky one, and she had came here on a whim, anyways. She felt like she was reaching for thin strands of string that didn't even exist.

She had almost given up when her phone buzzed again. It was another text from Neru.

'If you go back to your apartment building, Len will be there. I didn't do anything to him, if you're wondering. Goodbye'.

Of course. Of course Neru wouldn't let anything happen to Len. The texts and calls had most likely been a trick to get herself worried about him, and then Neru could see what lengths she had to go to get him...

Did Neru think this was a game? That she could just find out everything about a person, their relationships, and abuse those facts to get them?

Rin shook her head, a habit she was developing. She walked out of the park and boarded the train back home, walking to the same spot she and Len always stood in.

 **0o0o0o0**

Rin flew through the doors of the apartment building. She stopped abruptly, her head swiveling to find Len.

But the floor contained no people. It was like a ghost building. Of course it was: she was on the first floor, not anywhere that Len would sit at.

Unlike Rin, who had sat there for an hour waiting for him.

That didn't matter right now, she told herself. Len had been with Neru then, not obsessing over her for sure. She made her way to the elevator and pressing floor seven.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the doors opened to reveal Len's floor. Rin stepped out, only to realize she didn't know which apartment Len lived in. Her hope had faded to nothing...

When nothing short of a miracle happened. Be it a miracle, fate, or just pure luck, she didn't care. She ran across the hall and threw her arms around the one she had been looking for.

Len.

Her hands laid flat on his back, her head on his shoulder. She felt as if she was meant to be there. Just the comforting feel of Len right next to her made her calm down again. She didn't care if she was being weird: she only cared that Len was back, and that he was there.

She felt hands on her shoulders, pushing her back. She looked up to see the same blue eyes that had met her on the train her first day of school, and the ones she had, slowly, come to welcome with open arms. A smile formed on her lips. It felt so good to see him again.

"If you hug me, give me a little warning, okay?" Len asked, removing his hands from her shoulders. "If my parents find out..."

"O-Oh, yeah-" Rin was given no time to finish her sentence as Len pulled her into the stairwell. He held her hand tightly, as if he was scared she would leave.

"I'm sorry about Neru." His eyes traveled to the ground. "And I'm sorry for not talking to you. I didn't mean to ignore you... and I feel bad now. I was with Neru for the past days and she... to put it simply, doesn't like you and doesn't like me talking to you. She can be pretty intimidating."

"It's okay." The words came straight from her heart and left her lips without a second thought. All her anxious and worried feelings from earlier were completely gone if hey weren't before. "Neru can be..."

"I know." Their conversation paused there. Rin traveled along Len's gaze to the ground, then looked back up to his face.

"I have an idea," she proposed sheepishly. Len looked up.

"What is it?"

"How about we put an end to the reign of Neru?"

Len grinned, his old light coming back. "Count me in."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: **Fastest, longest chapter? Probably. I think I did good for once :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you still sure this is a good idea?"

Rin nodded. Just walking away wasn't a good idea if they planned to stand up to Neru. They wanted to show her that she couldn't control Len, or at least Rin did. It was the first time in her life she had felt this fearless. And it was more or less because of Len...

Never mind that right now. What mattered was getting Neru out of their lives. Len had told Rin that Neru, when she was all around him for those days, was a controlling force to him. Being the way that he was, he couldn't muster up the courage to tell her to stop.

So now here Rin and Len stood in the school courtyard, where, according to Len, many of his and Neru's encounters had happened. The only thing bothering Rin at this point was the fact Len wouldn't tell her what they had actually done when they met, but Rin knew she couldn't force the answer out of him. She would have to wait for them.

The courtyard door opened. Neru stood in the doorway, a gleeful look on her face. But that changed the instant she saw Rin. In a flash, she was an inch away from Rin's face, glaring furiously in her eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Neru growled maliciously. Her hatred was apparent in her eyes: both of them were alight with a red-hot fire.

"What does it look it?" Rin answered back coolly. She smirked, never having felt this confident in her life. "We were enjoying the sun. Just the two of us," she added so only Neru could hear, enjoying the reaction she got from the other blonde. Her face started to turn red from obvious anger.

"Well, you better leave." Neru backed away from Rin, seeming to have gained a tiny bit of composure. "I can't have you here. You will leave soon," she commanded, attitude lacing her every word. "Or else I'll throw you out myself."

"Yeah, right." Rin snorted. "Like you can make me."

Neru growled again. Suddenly, they were both on the ground, Neru strangling Rin. She sat atop Rin's stomach, glaring directly down at her.

" _Say that again_ ," Neru dared. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Say that again and I will have you out of here before you can blink."

"You can't make me," Rin repeated defiantly. Nerus fist flew towards her face. Rin's eyes involuntarily squeezed shut, bracing herself for the impact, but it never came.

Instead, she found herself opening her eyes and seeing Len holding Neru's arm by the wrist.

"That's enough." Len said it with enough force to rival a teachers, yet Rin could hear a bit of nervousness flow through. Behind the new, commanding fire in his eyes laid fear.

"B-But..." Neru stuttered. She obviously didn't expect this to happen, but neither did Rin. But Neru's surprise evolved to rage. "After all I did for you, you still choose _her_!?" She spat, eyebrows furrowed, staring directly at Len.

"You didn't do anything for me," Len replied coldly, unfazed by her outburst.

"I sure as hell _did!_ What do you call all those times I met you and found you when she wouldn't!? A waste of time!?"

"Actually, you forced me to come with you whenever you wanted. You controlled me, Neru."

"I'm no longer Neru to you, Len."

"And I'm no one in your life anymore. Leave."

Len gave Neru a steely glare, as if asking her to challenge him. Neru gazed angrily back, as of daring him to continue glaring. Neither of them broke the lock of their intense stares: they were playing a game with their eyes, both trying to force the other to back down.

"Love isn't a game, Neru," Rin interrupted, having escaped from Neru's tackle. Neru whipped her head around to growl at her.

"Like _you_ know that," she spat.

"You don't seem to, either."

Neru scowled. She flipped her hair to the side, standing up and storming towards the door. "I'm done talking to you two."

And with that, she was gone. The remaining blondes stared at the door in which Neru left in, them eventually their gazes locked on each other's. Surprise dominated their eyes before Len cracked a smile.

"We did it!" He exclaimed gleefully. Then his voice took on a sad tone. " I do feel bad for her..."

"It's okay," Rin reassured him. "She'll get over it. Sometimes —" she adverted her eyes to the ground — "you need to put your needs before other's. I know that. She wasn't a good person in your life, so you needed to get rid of her."

"I-I still-" He stuttered before being interrupted by Rin again.

"You're not evil." Len opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it as Rin put her hand on his. Rin's heart was racing as she did and said things she would've never imagined doing, not even in her dreams. She raised her other hand to point at the sky. "Look. There isn't a cloud in sight. That means it's a new beginning for you."

"W-Wha-"

"I heard it from someone. I forgot who." Rin let go of Len's hand, walking over to a tree not far from them and plopping down in the shade. She leaned against the trunk. Attempting to change the mood, she added, "I'm not a philosopher: I just... want to make you feel better."

Her words worked. Len smiled as he walked over and sat down right beside her. "Same to you."

She once again put her hand on his, but this time, they interlocked fingers. Her heart started pounding louder, delight pumping through her veins. A tingly feeling settled in her stomach, and with each breath she took it only heightened.

"We missed Choir club today, didn't we?" Len asked, turning his gaze to Rin.

"We did. But it was worth it." She stared happily into his eyes, cracking a smile. "Now, I get to spend as much time as I want with you," she added after a few seconds of debating whether she should say it or not. Len laughed and moved a tiny bit closer to Rin.

"Yes, you can." He beamed at her before putting one arm around her shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprise at the gesture, her stomach making even more butterflies, but she happily took it in as friendliness. She would never reject something like this, even if it was a little strange he was being so open to her. She shook her head, taking her mind off this. It didn't matter right now: what mattered was she could see him again.

She joyfully sighed. "Being away from you felt like it was killing me," she admitted. "I'm glad we're friends again."

Len smiled. "Me too."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: **I'm sorry this is so short. It was kind of hard to write, which will hopefully change in the next chapter. (Of course, part of the reason this was short is because I have another story I'm working on which has like, 2,000 word Chapters... whoops.)**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Rin."

Rin and Len sat in class, eating their lunch together. They were pretty much alone: everyone else was talking amongst each other, paying not attention to the other people around them. It was as alone as they could get in school hours.

"I know it's hard to accept my apology..." Len continued, looking at the ground, his hands on his head. "I've been ignoring you for so long... I-I just..." He sighed.

"Len, its fine. How many times do I have to say it until you believe it?" Rin held his hand, squeezing it.

"I don't see how you can take my apology so easily after all I must've put you through..."

"Trust me, it's nothing. There's worse than that."

"B-But the only reason I ignored you was my own fear... a-and-"

"Len, listen to me." Rin looked him straight in his eyes. She noticed how sad the blue orbs looked, and immediately felt a bit upset. "It's fine, I get it."

"But..." Len sighed. "It's so hard to forgive myself..."

"Then I'll forgive you for you, okay?"

Len stared at Rin, a mix of sadness and glee in his eyes. She hoped her gaze would help rebuke that sadness and make it only happiness, giving Len a small smile.

A second passed before Len looked away, and a glimpse of his eyes told Rin that her strategy did not work.

"But-"

The bell rang. The topic was left hanging as the teacher entered the room, resuming to teach. Rin shot Len one last look of hopeful comfort before they were forced to begin class.

And all Rin could think about was a way to make Len happy again.

0o0o0o0

"Len, what the hell?!"

Neru furiously stomped right up to Len, jabbing a finger in his face. The bell had rung only seconds ago, students filling the hallways to the brim, and leaving many students staring at the two blondes.

"You're still hanging out with her kind?" Neru's finger went to Rin. "She's a total loser! What the hell are you still doing around her?!"

Neru was obviously still upset from the day before. In some ways, Rin pitied her, but in other ways she absolutely despised the long-haired blonde. Those negatives weighed out the guilt, though, as she glared at Neru threateningly.

Neru didn't seem to care that they had settled this matter. She looked even worse than the day before: her hair was a mess and bags sat under her eyes, but that only fueled her angry demeanor. She was definitely more mad then yesterday, though, and it showed in every move she made.

"Neru, this is exactly why Len doesn't like you," Rin stated calmly. "You're malicious."

"Says the goody-two-shoes." Neru snorted, jabbing her finger at Rin. Her glare turned even more threatening. "I bet you don't even know what that word means-"

"I'll put in better words for you, then. You're mean."

"Thanks so much for the 3rd grade insult. I-"

"Neru, stop." Len's voice came him as strong as steel, surprising Neru. "I've told you already: I don't want you in my life anymore. Stay out of my life."

"How can I stay out of it?!" Neru exclaimed, recovering from her shock. "I can't just walk away-"

"Yes, you can. Now do it."

The resolution in the usually quiet boy's voice surprised both of the other blonde's there. Rin glared, satisfied, at the unmoving Neru.

"You heard him right. Go."

In that moment, Neru seemed to give up. Her shoulder's slouched just a bit, her eyes darkening. She gave one last tired glare at Rin before storming off to whatever she was going to.

"...Why does Neru have to do this...," Len muttered, seemingly upset. "I feel so guilty afterwards..."

"It's not your fault," Rin replied, hoping it would help Len calm down. But instead, he just looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"You only tell me that. You always tell me it's not my fault or that it's fine, but do other people see it that way?"

"It doesn't matter what those people think."

"Rin, it does matter." Len shocked Rin with the assertive tone in his voice. "Might it actually be all my fault? Did I bring this all on myself?"

"Don't let Neru ruin your life, Len!" Rin exclaimed. This was all Neru's fault: she was the one who made Len feel this way. Because she forced him to do what she wanted.

"It's not Neru, it's me-"

"No it's freaking not, Len! Don't blame yourself for what other people do. It's not your fault!"

"Yeah, but I'm sensitive enough to where I keep feeling guilt! It's only my fault as to why I'm upset... or..."

"Len, that's just how you are. You can't change that."

"I should."

And that was the end of it. Rin had to more to say to rebuke him, and Len had no more to say. They had both been feeding off of each other's words in the end.

It still troubled Rin.

"...Let's go to Choir," She suggested quietly, to which Len nodded. They walked down silently to the Choir room, feeling as awkward as they had in their life.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Im sooo sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make it up to you guys soon with a bonus Chapter, but unfortunately it might not come for a while.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy anyways!**

* * *

The next few days were the most painfully awkward days of Rin's life.

Her conversations with Len were now quipped and short, kept to a bare minimum as ensured by Len. He seemed more self-conscious, more reserved. He barely spoke up anymore.

Whatever Neru had done to him, Rin hated it.

Every time Rin started to talk to Len, he would seem to shut down. She never saw him talk to any other students, either. He had seemed to become an empty husk: kind of like herself when she first started Highschool.

The last thing she wanted him to be.

And now, as she laid on her bed, staring into the ceiling, she wondered what she could do to change Len back to who he was before.

She sighed as the sat up in her bed. What was she thinking? Even if she wanted something to change, she had no right to meddle in another person's life to change them. It was completely up to the person who they wanted to be. She didn't control anybody; far from it. Besides, it was just her opinion of how Len should be.

Maybe Len just needed to recollect himself before he went back to his old self. She hoped that was it.

But, again what say did she have in what he did? None, she told herself as she got up and made herself breakfast. She had to stop thinking about this: it wouldn't do anything.

She finished her breakfast, changed her clothes, grabbed her stuff and was out the door for school. She pressed the elevator button...

And wouldn't you know. Len was standing in the elevator, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"O-Oh, hi," He stuttered, obviously flustered. "I... Hi."

"Were you going up?" Rin asked, walking into the elevator and closing the door. None of the buttons were highlighted, which meant...

It was her turn to become flustered.

She clumsily pressed the floor one button, clutching her bag. She looked at the ground, her face burning, and no doubt turning red. Was it for her? Did he want to finally talk to her?

All she could feel was joy.

Even if it wasn't for her, she told herself over and over that it was likely that it was for her. What else would he be going up for?

"T-Thanks," She whispered, smiling to the ground. A surge of happiness flowed through her: maybe the optimistic Len she had always knew was coming back.

"For what?" He asked, staring at her quizzically. "I didn't do anything..."

"But you were coming to see me," She replied, not giving her answer a second thought. She met his gaze, filling her eyes with warmth. "Weren't you?"

"Well... Yeah, I was..." He trailed off, looking at the elevator wall. "I wanted to apologize again for being... anti-social. I-I think I made you worry about me too much." He gave a small, nervous laugh.

The doors opened. Len walked forward, but Rin stayed rooted in spot, taking in the new information. He really did that, just for her?

"Are you coming?" He questioned, smiling. Rin ran forwards and threw her arms around him, ignoring his obvious surprise. She couldn't hold back the happiness filling her heart.

"I'm so glad to have you back."

0o0o0o0

Rin could've not felt more joyful that day than any other in her life.

She cherished any and every moment she could share with Len: from tiny things like a whisper to their whole lunch together, it was like a dream come true. Len was definitely back to his old self. What made him go back she didn't know, but she didn't care, either.

The Final bell rang. Students filed out of the classroom, but she remained in her seat, waiting for them to leave. She didn't want to get stuck in that mess. She instead grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, ready to make her way out the room.

"You ready to go to Choir?" Rin asked, glancing over at Len, and immediately frowning when she realized he had a troubled expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I..." He started, glancing around the classroom. He sighed. "My parents want me back home for something. Sorry..."

Rin winced on the inside. If it had something to do with the debt... She didn't want him to find out. But she couldn't do anything: it was his parents, after all. "Okay... See you tomorrow, then."

Len walked out of the classroom and then turned, going towards the train station. Rin watched after him, suddenly feeling depressed. Would Len go back to his empty husk? She was so worried over something that shouldn't matter, she realized.

How had her day gone from the best day to the worst day?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: **Welcome to the final chapter of Butterfly! It's kinda bittersweet, but I just don't have much motivation anymore. And anyways, I've been writing this story since August... It had to come to an end sooner or later.**

 **Sorry for the late Chapter tho.**

 **Enjoy the final chapter of Butterfly! Hope you guys liked it!**

* * *

Rin sat alone at the front of the apartment building. A few weeks had passed since Len's original joy had came back, but yet again he was gone to his apartment. The first time he had left it had upset her, but then she realized it was no big deal and told herself to get over it. But then he had ended up going back there more frequently...

Len's disappearance had once again made her lonely without her consent. She didn't want to feel lost and upset; it just came to her, and she wished it would go away. Len couldn't help what his parents asked him, so why was she so upset about it?

Minutes turned into hours, and eventually, she was watching the sun set, the sky tinted with shades of red and orange. Not many people littered the streets anymore: although it was Tokyo, this was a part of the outskirts. Not many people came here besides for visiting relatives. Here and there were stores, but nothing noteworthy unless you lived there.

Rin sighed. She didn't want to go back inside, but she knew she had to eventually. She couldn't stay outside all day, and she should eat. But she wasn't hungry, or tired, so she still sat, watching the natural light fade and apartment lights start to take over.

The building doors opened. Len stepped out, a sullen look on his face. Rin frowned: he almost never looked like that anymore. He somehow always managed to stay optimistic, even through what he seemed to be going through right now.

"So," Len started, sighing, "I have bad news. I'm... moving."

Rin expected that: she knew it would happen sooner or later, considering their debt. Then why did she feel a sharp pain, like she was being stabbing in the chest? Why was the pain suffocating her?

"T-That's..." Rin swallowed. "I'm sorry..."

"Its okay. You didn't cause this," he replied, a small, sad smile on his face. "It's... Well, I guess we're in debt. And getting divorced."

Divorced? Rin never heard that part, but from the arguing his parents seemed to do it only seemed natural it would happen sooner or later. The stabbing only intensified as the information sunk it.

"The good news is I'll still be able to see you," Len continued, and the stabbing lifted a little. "But only sometimes. My dad is staying here while my mom is moving, and she has already decided I'm going with her. I'll come here to visit sometimes. I won't be going to the same school, though."

Rin stared at the ground. One day life was grand, and the next day it was kicking her in the face... She tried not to let too much of her disappointment show on her face, afraid it would tip Len off into thinking that... she...

"I'm really sorry," Len mumbled, staring at the ground. His sadness was getting more evident in his voice; his words were starting to waver. "I wish... it didn't have to end like this..."

Rin almost died on the inside. God, she was so bad at comforting. She had no idea what to do but felt bad for sitting their like an idiot while her life crashed down around her, yet she didn't take into consideration Len's feelings too. Well, um, not THAT kind of feelings, that wasn't possible.

Agh, she needed to stop thinking.

"...I know. I'm shocked too," Len continued, sitting on the bench with Rin. He sighed. "I guess I should've expected this. I've moved a lot."

"It's not your fault." Rin was shocked that comprehensible words escaped her mouth. "I-I mean, I know it's really cliché to say but... I-It's really the truth."

"I know, Rin... But why did it have to happen now..." Len sighed. "I-I'm just complaining now, s-sorry..."

"No, it's fine, I didn't want to leave either when I moved..."

They sat in a sad silence, watching the sun set over the horizon. Rin didn't know what to say, but maybe it was okay to let Len think about it, no matter how useless she felt. When she moved, she didn't talk for ages since she had no one to talk to. She had been too upset to. Maybe Len was feeling like that too.

She wished she could read minds.

"S-So, uh, I have something for you..." Len started, glancing away from the streets and the sky. "For something to remember me by if I never see you again. Though I don't think that's likely... Anyways..."

Len took out a small box from behind him. Rin didn't know how to respond, or if she was even worthy of receiving a gift, but took it. It was a simple yellow box with no ribbons attached. Her heart started racing: what in the world was it? Was it something special? Well, of course it was something special, but...

Oh, shut up, she told herself as she took of the lid. Inside sat a white bow to be worn on her head. She smiled as she looked at it.

"I know fashion isn't really your thing but... I really wanted to get it for you," Len told her as she took it out of the box. "You'd look good in it."

Rin blushed: she wasn't the type of person would dress to look cute on purpose, but she loved the gift anyways. She heard a small yelp of surprise as she threw her arms around the blond boy, realizing how much she missed his simple presence.

"Thank you," She whispered, joy overcoming her. "Thank you so much."

"Ah, um..." Len seemed flustered. "You're welcome."

Rin felt arms wrap around herself, and she breathed a quiet sigh. They stayed like that for a moment before they unlatched, turning back to the red and orange sky.

"I'm going to miss here." Len stared up at the sky. "It was so fun... I just hope my mom doesn't move us too far."

"Yeah..." Rin stared at the white box in her fingers, stretching the fabric on the bow part. She considered telling him her... _feelings..._ but decided it would be too inconsiderate to tell him now that he was moving away. She sighed. Why did life have to be so complicated?

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Len stood up. "Make sure to stay in touch, okay?"

Rin nodded. She wished their relationship didn't have to end on such a bittersweet note, but then again, Len kept saying he would see her again. He was probably right. "I-I'll see you soon." She flinched at the small crack in her voice.

"I'll see you soon too."

And with that, Len went inside, likely to resume his packing. Rin once again stared at the white bow he gave her. She carefully placed it on her head, surprised at how well it fit it. She made a resolution to herself.

She would wear the bow until she saw Len again, no matter how far away that day was.


End file.
